sin navidad
by Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki
Summary: Para los padres, las preguntas de sus hijos son muy importantes, porque significa que acuden a ellos para saciar su sed de inteligencia. Pero eso no significa, que las dudas no sean dificiles de responder -problematico...- Entren y lean:


**Declaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera ya habría mucho más ShikaIno

Hola! Primero que nada, cabe decir (algo tarde) que les deseo un excelente año 2011 para todos.

Acá aparezco de nuevo con otro fic, que se me ocurrió un dia a las cuatro y media de la madrugada, y no pude ignorarlo. Sobre correspondida, lamento decir que el próximo capítulo tardara un poco más en llegar, porque no logre escribir nada aun.

Bueno, espero que gusten de este pequeño one-shot.

-0o0-

Una nena, de unos aproximadamente siete años, corría por la sala de estar de su casa, rumbo al estudio de trabajo de su papa… o _papi_ –según propias palabras de la niña-

-¡Papi!- grita la pequeña, entrando precipitadamente a la habitación, sin gastarse en tocar o pedir permiso.

-Shikaro, ¿qué quieres?- pregunta una voz –aparentemente fastidiada- de un hombre joven, quien no se sorprende por la repentina entrada de su hija.

-¡Papi, en el colegio nos dijeron que hoy es un día festivo muy importante para algunas personas!-comenta la pequeña emocionada

-¿Enserio?- pregunta el mismo con rostro confundido

-¡Si, Iruka-sensei nos dijo que mucha gente festeja este día, lo llaman navidad!- afirma la niña feliz de poder enseñarle algo a su inteligente papa.

-¿Navidad?- dice, sopesando lo dicho por su pequeña –Claro ya me acorde… hoy es veinticinco de diciembre-

-¡Claro papi! , pero apúrate que sino los adornos de las tiendas se van a acabar. Tenemos que dejar la casa muy linda para festejarlo- chilla la pequeña saltando de la emoción, aunque no sepa la verdad.

-Problemático… no vamos a ir a comprar nada porque no lo necesitamos hija- afirma el padre con tedio –nosotros no festejamos la navidad-

-¡¿Cómo que no lo festejamos? Pero si Iruka-sensei dijo que muchas familias del mundo la festejan… ¿por qué nosotros no?-

-Porque esa festividad es una celebración que llevan a cabo los cristianos… y nosotros no lo somos- le dice a su hija; masajeándose las sienes por consecuencia.

-¿Y por qué no somos crestatianos?- pregunta ahora la niña, confundida

-Se dice cris-tia-nos Shikaro… y no lo festejamos porque somos de otra cultura, y esa fiesta no está entre las nuestras; o ¿es que alguna vez lo has festejado y yo no me e enterado?- termina diciéndole con una leve sonrisa

-¿Y por qué?- pregunta de nuevo la niña sin terminar de entender las palabras de su papa.

El hombre comienza a tocarse los ojos, buscando calmarse, para poder formular una respuesta sencilla a la "nada compleja" pregunta de su pequeña problemática, y es que ¿¡Quién en su sano juicio le diría algo tan difícil de explicar a una niña de tan solo siete años! … ¡Tsk! Maldito Iruka y sus métodos de enseñanza…

-¡Papi! Contéstame- grita la menor en busca de la atención de su vago papa, quien al verse ignorada grita con más fuerza.

- Si… si, ya te escuche la primera vez Shikaro; no hacía falta que gritases- miente el adulto, intentando salir del aprieto en que se metió al ignorar a su pequeña hija; y es que la niña tiene que tener la atención de él; o si no se pondrá furiosa… y eso es lo último que quiere. Ya suficiente tiene con la difícil pregunta a la que está sometido. Pero entre cavilaciones no se da cuenta de la llegada de otra persona; hasta que esta se hace notar preguntando

-¡Pero que es todo este escándalo!- grita la mujer haciendo acto de presencia.

-¡Mami!- chilla la pequeña niña corriendo hacia ella para lanzarse a sus brazos; los cuales la reciben satisfactoriamente –Acabo de decirle a papa que tenemos que festejar la navidad, pero él no quiere.

-Yo no dije eso niña problemática- se defiende el nombrado

Pero ambas mujeres ignorando olímpicamente el comentario, se encaminan al sofá de la sala; siendo seguidas por el –ahora levantado, y algo cansado- hombre; el cual no se sorprende de la actitud de ambas féminas. Y es que, cuando se encuentran juntas son imposibles de manejar.

-Hija, nosotros no festejamos navidad- comenta su madre, arreglándole el castaño y despeinado cabello

-Sí, papi me dijo lo mismo; pero ¿por qué no lo hacemos? Iruka-sensei dijo que la fiesta en si es muy hermosa- termina la niña

-Seguramente que lo es, pero no está dentro de nuestras costumbres el festejarla-

-¿Pero por qué? , ¿En qué nos diferenciamos de ellos?- pregunta la niña desilusionada

-Porque nuestras costumbres no son iguales a las de ellos mi amor. Es como en el caso de los festivales de las estaciones; ellos no las festejan como nosotros- dice, intentando hacer sonreír a su niña

-¡Ellos no las festejan!-chilla la niña asombrada; y es que son muy hermosos esos festivales, llenos de colores pertenecientes a cada estación, que hacen que cada una de ellas sea especial y única.

-No, porque no tienen la misma religión que nosotros- comenta feliz de ver, que la cara de tristeza que portaba su hija, desaparece para cambiar a una de sorpresa

-¡Tsk Ino! Así solo lograras confundirla más- habla el hombre desde la entrada

-¡Shikamaru Nara, mi niña no es ninguna tonta! Ella no se confunde con sandeces como estas- grita la mujer, furiosa de ser interrumpida por su esposo; solo para decir tonterías acerca de la inteligencia de su pequeña niña.

Pero con el paso de los minutos, el silencio se hace con el poder de la sala. Ambos padres guían su mirada a la pequeña mujercita, quien al verse observada por ambos adultos no hace más que encogerse y ruborizarse; ya que no tiene ni idea de los que religión, pueda significar.

-tsk… te lo dije problemática- dice el hombre con serenidad, al darse cuenta de que sus suposiciones fueron correctas. Pero todo pensamiento es cortado por la furiosa mirada de su esposa.

-Muy bien Shikamaru- dice altaneramente- espero que tengas una respuesta a la pregunta de tu hija, porque la estás esperando; de su _tan inteligente _padre- finaliza mordaz. Y es que su esposa, es muy orgullosa, y no va a permitir que nadie la humille. Lo que se gano por abrir su bocota. Ahora va a tener que responder esa maldita pregunta de su pequeña problemática. Finalmente, suspira rendido, ante la inminente verdad.

Nadie puede ganarle a la caprichosa de su esposa. Y es que Ino es tan problemática.

-Shikaro, la religión, son las cosas a las cuales nosotros estamos acostumbrados a vivir, a las cuales rezamos para que nos den fuerza, y a las cuales gustamos de invertir tiempo. Es aquello en lo que creemos que esta bien para nosotros y a lo cual le profesamos nuestra paz y forma de vida. Hay muchas religiones… entre ellas está la nuestra y la cristiana; las cuales se diferencian –como tu problemática madre dijo- por las costumbres de vida- se detiene, para contemplar la cara de su hija; la cual muestra emoción y admiración por lo escuchado; dándole una punzada de orgullo paterno, el cual lo insta a continuar la explicación –Por ejemplo: en el festival del verano, cuando vas a dejar girasoles al lago simulando darle energía y vitalidad; bueno eso es una creencia nuestra, propia de nuestra religión; la cual la aprendiste de tu madre, quien la aprendió de tu abuela, quien a su vez la aprendió de sus padres y así sucesivamente, formando una creencia que se paso a lo largo de las generaciones. Eso es lo que hace una religión: pasar costumbres de padres a hijos- finaliza el hombre con vos monótona -¿entendés ahora?

-¡Ahora sí! Arigato papi- termina diciendo la pequeña, saltando de los brazos de su mama para ir a los de su papa, los cuales la reciben afectuosamente. Luego sale corriendo hacia su habitación, contenta de saber algo nuevo.

-De nada, mi pequeña problemática- dice con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro. Feliz del acto de cariño, y de poder haber respondido las dudas de su niña.

Una vez sola la pareja; la mujer se lanza a su cuello -¡wow! ¡Jamás pensé que podrías hablar tanto en menos de una hora!- ríe la mujer

-No es gracioso problemática, ahora tengo sed- dice sujetando a su mujer de la cintura. Pero esta lo sorprende acercándose a su rostro a una distancia ínfima de sus labios.

-Espero que con esto desaparezca la sed- dice presionando mis labios con los suyos, comenzando un beso suave, en donde la dulzura y la delicadeza son el platillo de entrada, avanzando luego a un beso más intenso, en donde las lenguas luchan por ver quién es la ganadora, realizando un intercambio de salivas, haciendo que la sed de shika pase a ser algo secundario, para poner más atención su mujer. Pero justo cuando el comienza a subir sus manos por su espalda, ella se separa, para comenzar a reír suavemente en su oído –pensé que solo era sed shika-

-¡tsk! Todavía la tengo problemática- dice con voz ronca, acercándose nuevamente a su esposa, para beber de ese líquido que tanta calma y deseo le produce. Pero ella vuelve a esquivarlo, riéndose ahora más abiertamente.

-Deberías explicarle más cosas a Shikaro- dice la mujer – lo has hecho de maravilla.

-tsk… no seas problemática Ino. Shikaro tiene suficiente de charla con vos- expresa con una vaga sonrisa de felicidad; al imaginarse a su pequeña hablando con él.

Y es que, si la recompensa de tan agotador acto, son los besos de su problemática esposa… es capaz de poner la lengua al sol sin pensárselo dos veces. Porque sabe, que aunque después no pueda hablar; va a obtener una jugosa recompensa.

-0o0-

Bueno, aquí el fic. Espero que sea de su agrado. Dejen muchas reviews!

Nos leemos pronto. Sayonara :D

Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki 


End file.
